The present disclosure relates to the field of acoustic loudspeakers, and more specifically of low-bulk loudspeakers. It more specifically relates to a novel architecture of loudspeakers which enables to greatly decrease the thickness thereof, that is, their dimension measured perpendicularly to the sound emission direction.